campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Grace
Jason Grace was one of the main protagonists and a Roman demigod, a son of Jupiter, and brother to Thalia Grace. He was a former praetor from Camp Jupiter, but gave up his rank to Frank Zhang in'' The House of Hades. History Jason is the son of Jupiter and the mortal woman Beryl Grace . His older sister is Thalia Grace, his mother's daughter by Zeus (Jupiter's Greek counterpart) who raised him in the absence of their alcoholic mother. When he was two years old, Jason was turned over to Juno (Hera) who placed him in Lupa's care. Jason was raised in the Fifth Cohort of Camp Jupiter from the age of three. There, he became friends with Dakota, Gwendolyn, Hazel Levesque, Bobby, and most particularly, Reyna. While the Greek campers (Camp Half-Blood), headed by Percy Jackson, protected Manhattan and brought the downfall of Kronos, Jason lead the Roman attack on Mount Tamalpais (Mount Othrys) and defeated Krios by himself. After that, he became the praetor of the Twelfth Legion. The Heroes of Olympus The Lost Hero Jason wakes up on a bus belonging to the Wilderness Survival School, holding hands with a girl he doesn't even know. He finds that he has no memory of even going to the school or having a best friend named Leo Valdez (who is so hyperactive and joking Jason wonders how they became best friends). The girl, he is told (who is seriously beautiful) is his girlfriend. Gleeson Hedge, his supposed gym teacher and satyr protector (though Jason doesn't know that yet), tells him that he's never seen him before that day, and that the Mist has been manipulated to make everyone think that they know him. He also reveals that he, Piper, and Leo are demigods and that an extraction team (later turning out to be Annabeth Chase and Butch) is coming to get Piper and Leo to camp along with an unknown "special package", which turns out to be Jason. This story is confirmed when Jason sees Leo make a working mechanical helicopter out of pipe cleaners. Later, an unnaturally powerful storm arrives and the class bully Dylan revealed himself to be a Ventus, or Venti (storm spirit), Greek form anemoi. Jason instinctively took out his gold coin (Ivlivs), flipped it, and it became a well balanced sword made of Imperial Gold. While he and Piper fought off Dylan, Hedge (who revealed himself to be a middle aged satyr) climbed down the canyon wall to retrieve Leo when he was thrown down. Jason also survived a lightning bolt with which Dylan attacked him that could have killed twenty men, blowing off his shoe and when Piper is thrown off the sky-walk Jason jumps after her, discovering that he can manipulate air. After a long battle, Dylan takes Hedge away and leaves Leo, Jason, and Piper on the canyon sky-walk. Just then two half-bloods arrive on a chariot pulled by pegasi; a guy named Butch, son of Iris (the rainbow goddess), and Annabeth, daughter of Athena. When Annabeth and Butch notice Jason only has one shoe on (as the other one was blasted into bits by the lightning bolt), Butch tells them that Annabeth had a vision that a boy with one shoe would help her find one of the campers, who has been missing for three days, her boyfriend Percy Jackson. After they arrive at Camp Half-Blood, they find out Juno (Hera) has been captured and imprisoned and Jason must lead a quest in order to save her. Without her the Olympians would fall apart. He chooses Piper, who is now claimed by Aphrodite, the goddess of love, and Leo, who was claimed by Hephaestus when they got to Camp Half-Blood, to go with him on his quest. Jason also receives a Prophecy saying that he must beware the earth, possibly because Gaea, the Earth, is his enemy and that she bears arms to the Doors of Death. Lupa also sends Jason a warning in the form of a dream. She gives him a hint of who he is, although he doesn't know what she means at the time. "You are our saving Grace", she says referring to his last name. She also tells him Juno is in danger and shows him where she is imprisoned. They set out for their quest on Festus the bronze dragon, that Leo has fixed up as best he can, and head for Quebec where they meet Boreas and his daughter the ice princess Khione. Khione immediately does not like them, but they take no notice. They talk with Boreas who tells them he must kill them. They are surprised at his words and come to an agreement. They capture the ''venti (storm spirits) and take them to Aeolus and they are free to leave. As they search for the vent''i the three are knocked out of the sky abruptly and fall into a warehouse. Piper lands on her ankle, and Jason tries to help her, making her eat some ambrosia. Leo then goes outside to find Festus and to see if he can fix him. The wires inside had frozen over, which should have been impossible as it was too warm for any ice to form. They later find out that Khione had been behind that. While they are in the warehouse they have a run in with three cyclops and are almost eaten, but Leo's quick thinking saves them. Jason had been knocked out in the process, hearing a sound in the dark and going alone to investigate. Later after adventuring through the sewers, of the city, they meet Medea, a woman who had died over 3000 years ago. She was said to be Jason's greatest enemy on that quest, as she didn't fight with a sword but her voice. She enchants the boys pretending to be a nice lady, who cares about them but Piper isn't fooled, most likely because she is a daughter of Aphrodite and can charmspeak. Piper tries to convince them that Medea is evil (confirmed) and not to listen to her. Later, she plays her last card telling them Medea was insane, had died a long time ago and had murdered her own children. This snaps the boys out of their trance, but Medea cleverly releases her sun dragons. Jason and Leo battle them while Piper chases Medea, and in the end they whistle for Festus who easily tosses the two smaller dragons aside. They escape with the building blowing up behind them and the ''venti cage with Gleeson Hedge towed with them. In the middle of the book, Jason and his companions meet yet another mortal who was supposed to have died many years ago, Midas. King Midas, the king who wished for the golden touch, then learned to bring back people from their golden state, running water. He turns out to have never regretted his wish and has a son "The Reaper of Men" who is cut up and muscular as he was from Ancient Greek history. He gives Jason a choice after turning Leo and Piper to gold. Jason chooses to fight and bests The Reaper. "What is that type of fighting? It's not Greek." He says confused. Jason responds something like this, "It's Roman, you know they conquered Greece." And he pushes him back towards Midas and he trips and falls next to his father. Jason says he should help him up, tricking Midas into turning him into gold. They escape when it starts to rain turning all King Midas' enemies that had been gold back to normal. They want "quality" time alone with their good enemy who turned them to gold. Later they meet the Hunters of Artemis after a run in with Lycanthropes (werewolves). They were surrounded and could not kill them because they did not have any silver with them. (They can only be killed by silver,) the Hunters who shoot with silver arrows rescued them and Jason met his sister Thalia Grace for the first time. They talk and reunite telling one another what happened. Thalia takes Jason to Aeolus' floating palace on top of Pikes Peak. There she departs, continuing to search for Percy but promising to meet him at the Wolf House, where Hers is imprisoned. Jason, Piper and Leo (who thought Thalia was hot just like Khione), enter the palace, from the ice bridge (which Leo melts a little bit with his fire power) with Gleeson Hedge. Hedge goes to graze while they chat with Mellie, an aurae. They talk with Aoleus who is a bit crazy, a TV host for weather which always changes because the gods want it too, so it changed every 5 minutes, and he has to broadcast again. Mellie whispers it can make anybody go insane. Aoleus is kind (and weird) at first and nods yes, of course they can live and go on but changes his mind from some unheard phone call. Jason and his trio (plus Hedge) barely escaped but Mellie helps them because she takes a liking to Gleeson Hedge. In the process she is fired from her secretary position and we are later told she works as Piper's dad's new assistant. They go and battle Enceladus on Mount Diablo, Devil Mountain, who had taken Piper's dad hostage. Jason's sword breaks when fighting the giant and causes mass destruction. They win the fight, exhsusted and Hedge is knocked out in the beginning. Mr. McLean can barely handle all that happened to him, as he is mortal and doesn't believe in the gods. Piper gives him a 'recent memory stealer' potion taking away his memories about the giant so his mind won't break. Piper hadn't wanted to do it but Venus (Aphrodite) gave it to her and told her that her dad would be in such a state that he would never really be Tristan McLean again. They finish up there and hurry to their next location. They go to the Wolf House where Piper and Leo work together to break Juno (Hera) out of her cage. Jason meanwhile fights Khione who has taken out the Hunter of Artemis and is revealed to have been serving Gaea the earth goddess. They fight and soon Hera is broken free and releases her rage upon her enemies by showing her true form. Unfortunately Jason forgets to look away and dies. After some time Jason comes back to life, it is not told how, but they said he had stopped breathing and was definitely dead before but they were just happy he was back. They unmelted Thalia who had been turned into an ice cube by Khione and her army and thanked her. When he, Piper and Leo arrive back at camp, he is visited by Juno when he is in his cabin alone, and is given a new gladius as a replacement for the one he lost while fighting the giant, Enceladus. After this, a head counselor meeting was called, where he then revealed that he is from a Roman equivalent of Camp Half-Blood, and that is where Percy is most likely at. Jason also reveals that if the campers at the Roman Camp discover that Percy's from Camp-Half Blood, they may not be that nice. It is decided that he, Leo, Piper and Annabeth will go and find Percy at the Roman Camp and then set sail for Greece. ''The Son of Neptune Jason is mentioned throughout the book by the campers of Camp Jupiter, as by now we all now he's been missing and sent to Camp Half-Blood. Percy has a brief dream vision of Leo working on the Argo II with Piper and Jason behind him. As well, when Percy, Frank, and Hazel are watching Polybotes's from afar Ma Gasket (from the Lost Hero) yells, "The camp, yes. Vengenace! The orange and purple ones destroy my home. Now Ma Gasket will destroy theirs! Do you hear me, Leo? Jason? Piper? I come to annihilate you!" The Mark of Athena Jason Grace is reunited with Camp Jupiter as he sails back with four other demigods. Percy Jackson and Jason have an exchange in thanking one another in taking care of their camps. Annabeth calls it a 'bromance.' Jason throughout the story is constantly getting head injuries and framing his strength. At the start of the book, as the seven demigods of the prophecy flee Camp Jupiter (due to Leo being possessed by an eidolon and firing on the camp with the ''Argo II ) Jason is hit in the forehead with a brick, by a mob of angry Romans(Pg.47 hardback). Later, Jason is knocked on the ground by Percy Jackson as they are being possessed once more and being made to fight one another in a cornfield in Kansas. Throughout the entire book Jason is with the seven until Hercule's pillars when Piper and himself depart the ship and confront Hercules. They are told to complete a quest for the minor god and they will gain entrance to the Mare Nostrum. After batteling Achelous for his last (he only had two horns, one previously broken off) they flee the island after outsmarting Hercules and fly into the Mare Nostrum. Before that he is with the other seven when Annabeth goes to find the map for the Mark of Athena''and battles his fellow Roman friends at Charleston Bay. Later, Percy and Jason both cook up a massive storm to get away from the Romans, sapping a lot of their strength. In the Mare Nostrum when they fly aeriel, Jason zaps wind spirits if they fly too close and Percy watches when they sail on water. When they reached Rome, Percy, Piper and Jason almost drowned in poisioned Nymph water but manage to escape using the cornucopia (Achelous' horn) to flood the nymphs with good things and their powers. Near the end of the book, Jason and Percy battle the twin giants Ephialtes and Otis in the colosseum. After being picked up by the Argo II Jason, Frank and Leo all secure the ''Athena Parthenos ''which Annabeth has found, before it falls into Tartarus. Meanwhile, in the commotion before Jason can fly down to save them Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus telling Nico to meet him on the otherside of the Doors of Death. The House of Hades Jason has a dream in which he learns that Annabeth has managed to send a message intended for Reyna to Rachel Dare at Camp Half-Blood from Tartarus; Rachel, accompanied by Grover Underwood, delivers the message to Reyna, who is with Octavian and the other centurions of New Rome atop a Manhattan skyscraper. In order to stop the war between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood, Reyna must personally deliver the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood. Reyna then mounts her pegasus, Scipio, and heads for Europe, dismissing the protests of Octavian. Upon awakening, Jason directs Leo to change course for Split, Croatia, the site of the palace and tomb of the Roman Emperor Diocletian, a personal hero of Jason and Reyna, whose scepter is said to be able to control the spirits of dead Roman soldiers who worshiped the gods of Olympus. At Diocletian's tomb, Jason and Nico are confronted by Favonius, the Roman god of the west wind, and by Cupid, the Roman god of love, who are the guardians of Diocletian's scepter; Cupid extorts a confession from Nico as the price of giving him and Jason the scepter: Nico had fled Camp Half-Blood after Bianca's death not just because he felt rejected by the other campers as the son of Hades, and not just Percy had let him down by failing to keep Bianca safe—he had romantic feelings for Percy, which he could not deal with. Seeing this, Jason tries to tell Nico that he would keep it a secret. However, Nico tells him that he's fine and no longer has feelings for Percy, though this is questioned later in the book. Jason has also seen in a dream that Reyna is on her way, and, assuming correctly that she will take advantage of being in the region by visiting Diocletian's tomb, leaves a note for her near the tomb directing her on where to go from there. As the Argo II continues on toward Greece, the weather becomes unseasonably and mysteriously cool and cloudy, and then Khione, the goddess of snow, who Jason, Piper and Leo confronted in The Lost Hero, attacks the ship and sends Leo to Ogygia, the island home of Calypso, in Malta, and in the process, freezing Jason in a block of ice. Jason has had daily audiences with Auster, the Roman god of the south wind, in connection with the Seven being able to proceed on their way to Epirus. Auster is naturally capricious and indolent but yet seems increasingly disinclined to cooperate with Jason. Meanwhile, Jason has been thinking that he misses Camp Half-Blood and that he never really fit in at the more formal, traditional, even hidebound Camp Jupiter, and that he may have been changed irrevocably by his time at Camp Half-Blood. When Auster finally agrees to meet with him, he indicates that Jason is not committed to one course, Greek or Roman, personally; Jason's heart now lies with Camp Half-Blood, and Auster forces him to commit to it. Once Jason has done so, Auster changes to his Greek counterpart Notus and decides to send The Seven on their way. They then proceed to Valletta, Malta, where they find the Argo II fully repaired and moored out in the harbor so that they will be sure to notice it, and Leo at a cafe, pensive because of his encounter with Calypso; and they continue on to Epirus. Arriving at the Necromanteion, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Piper descend into the ruins, and eat barley cakes to protect themselves against the toxic potion they must drink in order to enter the temple, as per Triptolemus' instructions. Earthquakes strike the caverns as they walk through them, and monsters assail them. Nico uses the Scepter of Diocletian to summon ghostly Roman soldiers, but they will not obey Jason, as they sense that he is no longer Roman, and some, but not all, obey Frank, who may not command the entire force, as he is only a centurion. Jason stepped down as praetor and gives it to Frank, who then takes command of the undead soldiers and manages to defeat the monsters. The five of them succeed in the quest to close the Doors of Death and rescuing Annabeth and Percy, and at the end of the book, Jason is seen talking to Frank in hushed tones, probably sharing old legends and stories of Camp Jupiter now that Frank is a praetor. Personality Even after losing his memory, Jason's foremost characteristic is his loyalty to friends. A serious young man with a moderate sense of humor, Jason is a born hero who hates cruelty and injustice. Though a natural leader, he can be plagued by doubt and criticizes himself whenever he makes an error. Jason has several personality traits that are similar to Percy Jackson's such as his loyalty to his friends, his natural leadership and his sense of justice. As a Roman, though, he can also be merciless. Appearance Jason Grace is described as handsome, having the features of a Roman Statue, with electric blue eyes, tidily/military cropped blond hair, and a small scar on the corner of his lip from trying to eat a stapler when he was two years old (which Thalia revealed). He is of average height with an athletic build, having muscular and tanned arms. His tatoo has the picture of an eagle with SPQR and twelve lines, indicating he has been at Camp Jupiter since he was three years old. Items and Pets '''Ivlivs: '''Is a coin made of imperial gold. It turns into a golden sword when flipped on heads an a javelin when on tails. It has the word "Ivlivs" on it meaning "Julius". It was then destroyed when he was fighting Enceladus on Mt.Diablo. '''Tempest: '''A ventus found by Jason Grace when they were fighting at the Wolf House in ''The Lost Hero. ''Tempest is seen again in ''The Mark of Athena ''when Percy and Jason are pitted against one another after being manipulated by Gaea. '''Juno's Gladius:' At the end of The Lost Hero, Juno feels responsible for the loss of Jason's sword so she gives him her own sword. Abilities and traits *ADHD *Fighting Skills *Dyslexia *Air *Lightning *All types of weather (Atmokinesis) *summon lightning Trivia *Jason's birthday is on July 1st and was revealed in The Mark of Athena *Just like Percy Jackson, Jason is named after the original Greek hero Jason of the Argonatus, who lead the quest to retrieve the Golden Fleece. *Jason and his sister Thalia Grace are the only known demigod siblings who were born from different aspects of the same god. Jason from Jupiter and Thalia from the Greek counterpart, Zeus. *The scar in Jason's mouth was from him eating a stapler when he was just two years old. (Which was revealed by Thalia, his sister). Category:Protagonist Category:Demigod Category:Fact Page Category:Roman Category:Dead